Cendrillon
by YUMI-HITO
Summary: Este es un fic vocaloid de cendrillon n.n


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, por fans y para fans.**

 **Advertencia….este fic es un: MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, NeruxAkaito, RinxLen (como hermanos xd), KyoutaruxHaku, GumixRei.**

 **Existen muchos fics basados en la canción vocaloid "Cendrillon"; sin embargo, ninguno de los que leí me llamó la atención. Por ello, decidí hacer mi primer fic basado en "Cendrillon". Aunque, por culpa de la emoción XD, mi fic seguirá la historia del video, pero extenderé la historia y la volveré más interesante n_n.**

 **Sin nada más que decir….empecemos.**

 **Repito….este es mi primer fic, así que sean comprensivos y dejen sus reviews, arigato^^**

 **Capítulo 1-Dos Mundos**

(POV MIKU)

Durante toda mi vida la pobreza fue la que me acogió. No tenía hermanos y mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía 5 años dejándome dinero, ropa y unos dulces. "Volveremos pronto, espéranos aquí pequeña" fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre, para luego tomar la mano de mi madre, quien dejaba caer lagrimas por su hermoso rostro, y se marcharon dejándome en las calles. ¿Qué si no tenía una casa? En realidad, teníamos una casa en el pueblo, pero un día unos hombres vinieron a arrebatárnosla. No sabía muy bien la razón porque era muy pequeña cuando pasó, pero creo que tenía algo que ver con el dinero, que en el caso de mi familia, era sumamente escaso.

Aprendí a convivir conmigo misma, puesto que no tenía amigos, yo era discriminada en el reino por el simple hecho de no pertenecer a la nobleza, o por lo menos, a los pueblerinos.

De vez en cuando, me gustaba observar a los nobles….y la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían en su poder; también observaba como eran aceptados por la sociedad, para ser sincera nunca creí que los amigos puedan comprarse con unos cuantos billetes. Empecé a desarrollar una obsesión por la riqueza que los nobles tenían; lo más curioso es que no sabía si era por tener amigos, tener a alguien a mi lado, o simplemente por avaricia.

Decidí despreocuparme por la razón y preocuparme por como conseguiría dinero. Estaba decidida a conseguir el dinero a como de lugar, pero por ninguna razón quería robar, quería conseguir el dinero de una forma justa, sin perjudicar a las personas. Lastimosamente, cada vez que pedía que me diesen un puesto de trabajo, me rechazaba el encargado. Creo que después de todo, en este mundo uno vale por lo que tiene y no por lo que es.

(POV KAITO)

Durante toda mi vida la riqueza me acogió. Crecí lleno de privilegios y placeres que solo un príncipe, digno de la corona, podía recibir. No obstante, mi padre, el Rey, me aclaró que debía pensar con quién entrelazar mi futuro, o en simples palabras, con quien quería casarme. "Tienes 20 años, ya eres un hombre y pronto tomarás mi lugar junto a una futura reina" es lo que me decía mi padre cada día, mi madre era la única persona que entendía que no me sentía atraía ninguna mujer. "No debes presionarte, hijo, si no te sientes atraído por ninguna doncella, no importa, aunque tal vez algún día conozcas a una mujer que te robe el corazón con tan solo mirarla…" solía decir mi madre con picardía; aunque yo estaba convencido de que no había lugar en mi corazón para una doncella, puesto que ninguna me atraía.

No piensen mal, queridos lectores, me interesaban las mujeres, simplemente no sentía nada por ninguna de ellas.

Aunque tenía algunas amigas como: Meiko y Luka, mis escoltas, teníamos las mismas edades, pero no había nada más que amistad; Kagamine Rin, una pequeña de 14 años que servía a la nobleza, la conozco desde que era un bebe y siempre la vi como una hermanita; Haku, una sirvienta del reino, ella trata a los gemelos Kagamine como si fueran sus hijos, después de todo ella no tiene hijos y ellos no tienen padres. Luego venían las princesas de los otros reinos como: IA, una dulzura conmigo y un monstruo para sus lacayos, sirvientes y demás; Gumi, la chica más tierna e inocente que conozco; finalmente, Neru, la princesa del reino vecino, y con la que mis padres querían que me casara, aunque no nos sentíamos atraídos. De vez en cuando, nuestros padres preparaban un "paseo romántico" para poder enamorarnos; sin embargo, tras esa falsa expresión de felicidad de Neru, se reflejaba un sentimiento de tristeza. Además, Neru me contó que amaba a otro hombre, pero no le fue fácil decirlo, me dijo que era Akaito, mi hermano. Era de esperarse; Neru, mi hermano y yo jugábamos cuando éramos niños, tuvimos la mejor infancia. Lo más divertido fue que mi hermano sentía lo mismo por Neru, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Al final, preferí no contarle a Neru o a mi hermano los sentimientos que compartían, decidí dejar que ellos se den cuenta y recuperen la amistad que perdieron hace años. Sin embargo, si algún día mi hermano se casa con la princesa Neru, el heredaría la corona del reino vecino, porque ya se había decidido que yo heredaría la corona de este reino, aun siendo el hermano menor.

Tenía muchas amigas de la nobleza, aunque no hablaba mucho con ellas como: Teto, Miki, Yurika, Lily, Iku, Kiku, Ruko, Anon y Kanon.

También tenía algunos amigos como: Gumiya, el hermano de la princesa Gumi; Oliver, un noble, lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era un parche que llevaba en el ojo izquierdo, nunca me contó lo que le sucedió; Rei, el escolta más reconocido por enfrentarse a los distintos criminales del reino; Hiyama Kiyoteru, el mayordomo, el al igual que Haku, trataba a los Kagamine como su fueran sus hijos, además con el tiempo desarrolló sentimientos amorosos por Haku, esto porque le gustaba pasar el tiempo libre con Haku y los Kagamine, como si fuesen una familia; Piko, uno de mis sirvientes; Len, el hermano gemelo de Rin; Akaito, mi hermano; y por último Gakupo, el era un amigo que tuve en la infancia, lo conocí fuera del castillo, era un pueblerino, pero un día el simplemente se distanció de mi.

 **Gracias x ver el 1º capitulo, dejen sus reviews y que tengan una linda semana ^^ Ah…y x cierto...esta historia es un poco larga x lo que creo que serán entre 10 y 20 capítulos o algo x ahí. Bueno eso es todo….sayonara:3:3**


End file.
